Sylveon
is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. It is one of the eight possible evolutions for Eevee. Biology Physiology Sylveon is a quadruped mammalian Pokémon with white-cream colored fur covering most of its slender body. The top of its head is a vibrant shade of pink, and it has long pink rabbit-like ears with dark blue insides. Sylveon has a short, blunt cat-like muzzle and a small black nose. Sylveon has two pink and white bow-shaped features -- one on its right ear, and one around its and neck. Attached to the bow-like features are scarf-like appendages with pink and blue tips that curl around Sylveon's body. It has four slender vulpine-like legs and small dainty pink-tipped paws and feet with three visible toes on each. Sylveon has two large blue eyes with white pupils, and two pointed teeth on its upper jaw, seen when its mouth is open. It has a fluffy pink tail that curves inward slightly to form a crescent shape, similar to a dog's tail. The Shiny variation of Sylveon has inverse coloration, with blue and red fur (replacing the pink patches and the blue in its ears), and reddish-pink eyes. Behavior Sylveon is a kind and gentle Pokémon, it uses its charm to hunt in the wild. It uses its ribbon-like feelers to hold hands with its trainer and walk alongside them. It can bring even the most intense battles to a halt by using its feelers to exude an aura of peace and tranquility, causing those near it to lose their fighting spirit. Its movements are graceful and fluid, making it appear almost weightless. Sylveon is also very attractive to other Pokemon. Natural abilities Sylveon can possess the Ability Cute Charm, which may cause the opposing Pokémon to be infatuated if it physically attacks it and is the opposite gender. In Dream World, Sylveon may have the ability Pixilate, which turns all Normal-type moves used by the Pokémon into Fairy-type moves. Evolution Eevee evolves into Sylveon when leveled up knowing a Fairy-type move, and gaining at least two Affection hearts in Pokémon-Amie and Pokémon Refresh. Game data Game locations Pokédex entries Learnset Stats 3D Models |xyspr=Sylveon XY.gif |xysprs=Sylveon Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Sylveon XY.gif |orassprs=Sylveon Shiny XY.gif |VIback=SylveonSpriteBack XY.gif |VIbacks=SylveonSpriteShinyBack XY.gif}} Anime Sylveon first appeared in the short film PK25. Sylveon also appeared Kindergarten Chaos! which belonged to a woman named Penelope. In the episode, it battles against Ash's Froakie in which it wins after using the move Draining Kiss on Froakie, who had already been hit by Attract earlier in the battle. Sylveon, along with Pikachu, is later captured by Team Rocket and rescued by Ash and Randell. It was last seen with its trainer waving goodbye to Ash and his friends. Valerie used a Sylveon against Ash's Talonflame during the Gym battle. Serena's Eevee evolved into Sylveon during a tag battle at a dance party. * Sylveon (anime) * Penelope's Sylveon * Valerie's Sylveon * Serena's Sylveon Trivia * Sylveon's classification of species as an "Intertwining Pokémon" is almost the same as the red thread that holds two or more person's relationship. Hence, its ribbons serves the same purpose. Based on its Pokémon X's PokéDex's data, it uses its "ribbons" to create peace amongst fighters and serves as their 'mediator'. * It is the lightest Eeveelution. * Sylveon is the first Fairy-type Pokémon known. * Despite having a gender ratio of 8 males to 1 female, it has a very feminine appearance. * Sylveon is the only cross-generation Eeveelution not to be introduced as a pair with another Eeveelution. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Sylveon is based on various mammalian creatures such as vulpine, feline, and canines alike. Its traits are most similar to a feline or a vulpine, such as its slender vulpine-like legs and feline muzzle, but it has rabbit-like ears and a tail similar to a canine. Etymology Sylveon's name likely comes from the word "sylvan" meaning "of the forest", due to legends of fairies residing in forests, and "eon". It might also include "sylph" a mythological spirit of the air. Its Japanese name "Nymphia", (translated from "Ninfia") is based off from the nymph, a fairy-like deity that resides in certain landforms. It's feminine appearance can relate to the nymphs, who are female deities. Another name for the nymph can also be sylph, which relates to the English name of Sylveon. Gallery 700Sylveon BW anime.png 700Sylveon BW anime 2.png 700Sylveon BW anime 3.png 700Sylveon Dream.png 700Sylveon Dream 2.png 700Sylveon Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.png Sylveon trophy SSBWU.png|Sylveon trophy Support Sylveon.png Sylveon vs Hydreigon.png SylveonPokemonCenterPlush.JPG|Pokémon Center Sylveon Plush Toy SylveonPokeDoll.JPG|Sylveon PokéDoll TalkingSylveonPlushTakaraTomy.JPG|Talking Sylveon plush by TakaraTomy sylveon figure.jpg|Takara Tomy Sylveon Figure Sylveon concept art.JPG|Concept art Sylveon duel.jpg|Sylveon in Pokemon Duel SylveonSprite.png Category:Eeveelution Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut